1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to zoom viewfinders having a zoom ratio of about 2.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, zoom viewfinders tend to be long and large in diameter because the eye point is at the aperture stop and of necessity the aperture stop is typically located outside the lens at the eye location (for eye relief).
Real image zoom finders, because of the presence of a field lens, allow control of the frame of the clear aperture which is not possible with inverse galilean type finders. However, in a real image finder, the field lens together with eyepiece and zooming objective, undesirably create field curvature not found in an inverse galilean finder.